


Stay With Me

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, nielsung, photographer! Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: It's been a while since they saw each other but Daniel was going on a trip again. Jisung will go on a trip with his friends and the destination is at Daniel's place?





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO! I'm here again not updating what I have to update and writing another fic instead.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (unbetaed)

 

 

Tangled legs, slow breaths and with the sound of the pouring rain outside Daniel stared at the ceiling of the room he's in. He moved a little so the man beside the wall can have some space but that wasn't a really good idea since the bed was small and he almost fell.

He glanced at the naked man beside him. Slowly took the blanket under their feet. Jisung, the man beside him, groaned with the lost of contact of their skin when Daniel reached out for the blanket. He smiled to himself as he stared at man and pulled him closer. Jisung snuggled up to him without waking up.

 _Adorable_. he comments inside his head and kissed the man's forehead.

Daniel moved a bit back so he can continue staring at the man's face beside him. He lightly trace the moles on his face. On his eyelids, on top of his nose, below his eyes, on his cheeks. He wanted to kiss all of it but doesn't want to wake up the man. Daniel sighed a bit remembering how he survived the days without the older. His smiles and encouraging words for him to get through the day.

It's been a while since they saw each other. He just got back from his trip and they just seen each other for just three days. He really missed his smiling face and hearty laughs.

His reminiscing was interrupted by his rumbling stomach making the man beside him giggle.

"You're already awake?" Daniel asked and poked the man's exposed side a bit.

Jisung slightly opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him. Ends of his eyes were curling up cutely.

 _Ah, beautiful_.

"I felt your stares earlier but I want to cuddle more." he said the last words in a tiny voice making Daniel giddy in happiness.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Good mor—" Jisung's greeting was cut short when Daniel's lips were on his. "ning." he continued under his breath.

"Sleep a little bit more." Daniel whispered. He sat up and stared down as he look for his clothes on the floor. "What do you want for lunch?"

Jisung stretched a bit and gave out a big yawn. "You," he answered not thinking the consequences of his answer.

Daniel groaned but leaned down on him and gave him a deep kiss. "You need to eat so I can eat you for _later_." he whispered seductively and gave Jisung another peck on the lips. "I'm gonna make us something quick."

Jisung covering himself with a blanket followed Daniel shortly on their kitchen. _Their_ , since they bought that small house even though the younger was barely home. He propped himself on one of the chairs at the dining and watch the younger dance slightly to the music coming from the speakers.

"Did you packed your things?" he asked.

The younger paused a bit on sipping his coffee. "Let's not talk about it now. It's still day time." he said while he put a cup of tea in front of Jisung.

"But I don't wanna see you cramming the last minute and texting me you forgot your favorite shoes when you're boarding."

"If I forgot something, I can just buy a replacement."

 _I just hope he won't forget me so he won't replace me_. the older silently prayed.

"You're the only one I can't forget but I can't take you with me." he said pouting while he turn on the stove.

"I love you." Jisung whispered while he looks at Daniel's back. He was sure the younger didn't heard him because he's now singing loudly with the speakers.

"Hyung!" Daniel called on top of the music. Jisung didn't answered and the younger turned to him and smiled. "I forgot to tell you something."

Jisung knotted his forehead. "What is it?"

"I love you!"

He chuckled. "Silly."

"I love you!" Daniel shouted louder.

"I heard you."

Daniel shook his head. "You should say _I love you too_ , hyung."

"I love you too, Kang Daniel."

Daniel made a sad face. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You're going for two months this time." Jising said staring at Daniel's back burning the scene in front of him inside his mind. He would surely miss this man.

Daniel was a known photographer who travels the world and amaze everyone with his photos. He would often do exhibits and invited to teach photography classes every now and then that's why he's barely home. He only went back for three weeks and was busy with exhibits and appointments because his manager overbooked him.

"I'll visit my aunt on the latter part of my trip. They've been calling me for ages. And the postcards are from them."

"The ones from Canada?" he asked.

Daniel nods and turned down the volume of the speakers. "Yeah. Maybe I'll be there for three weeks? Since I'll be helping around their ski resort."

"How about your exhibit?"

"Manager was a manager to do manager stuff."

Jisungs scoffs. "Like, overbooking you on events."

Daniel chuckled and put a plate in front of him. "He wanted to tell you sorry."

Jisung pouts. "I just want you to rest."

"I'll be resting at my aunt's house." he said and gave Jisung a kiss before sitting down. "Eat."

"I doubt you'll be resting."

"Come on, let's eat."

They spend their time cuddling each other while they talk about a lot of stuff. Put things on Daniel's luggage when they both remember something.

"I wish I could pack you on my suitcase." Daniel whined, hugging him on the couch.

 _I don't want you to leave_. Is what Jisung wanted to say but he fully knows what Daniel loves.

"Niel," he whispered to the younger.

Daniel lifted up his head from kissing his shoulders. "Yeah?"

"I don't know if it's final but we're planning on going to Canada like next month? But there's no—"

" _We_?"

"Jaehwanie." Jisung answered quickly. "But it ended up like a group tour because Sungwoon and the idiot couple heard us talking so we might go there next next month since we're still planning where to go."

Daniel got excited and smiled in glee. "And?"

"Do you want me to visit you or do you want to go home together?" Jisung asked in a small voice. "But if you're busy then, I'll just see you a couple of mi—"

He didn't finish what he's going to say because Daniel cupped his face and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Where do you want to go?" Daniel asked excitedly while he stared at the surprised older man.

Jisung smiled. "Anywhere. You should give us a tour."

 

 

Canada

  
"Yeah. I brought it." Jisung said while he talk on the phone with Daniel. He was holding a bunch of papers on his hands. "What do you need these for?" he asked the younger.

They were on his their way to Daniel's aunt residence and thank auntie for bringing Ong Seongwu in this world. They needed an _International Driving License_ to drive around and Seongwu was the only person capable of obtaining that.

"Just in case." he answered vaguely.

"Are you planning on selling me?"

Daniel laughed. "Hyung, my papers are there too."

"Hyung, no one will buy you, I swear." Jaehwan said yawning, tired from their drinking party last night.

"Get out." Jisung said pushing Jaehwan. "Kim Jaehwan, get out!"

"Hyung! Stop pushing!" Sungwoon, squished on the other side said.

"Oh, you're there. I haven't seen you there, hyung." Jaehwan said to Sungwoon and the latter just slapped his forehead.

Jisung knotted his forehead. "Why are you salty today, Mr. Kim?"

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "Because Daniel—"

"Yah! I'm gonna kick your ass out of this car." Seongwu shouted behind the wheel.

Jisung heard Daniel sigh. "Why?"

"Nah, I miss you so bad. I can't wait to see you."

Jisung bit his lip and felt his cheeks heated up. He discreetly looked at his friends and they're all judging him. "Yah, Niel-a, you're on speaker."

Daniel laughed loudly on the other line. "Let them hear."

"Just drop the call. Let him wait. You're gonna see each other in few minutes or hour." Sungwoon said and covered himself with his muffler.

Jaehwan took the phone from Jisung. "Seongwu will take his time driving. We'll be there in an hour." he said and ended the call.

After few minutes, Seongwu was already pulling over on some parking lot. And it doesn't look like a residential area.

"Are you sure we're on the right place?" Jisung asked after stepping off the car.

Seongwu nods while he find himself beside Minhyun. Automatically linking their arms together.

"You can do it yourselves guys. You don't even need us anymore." Sungwoon said yawning.

"Why?"

"You're here!" Daniel excitedly greeted them. He's wearing just a shirt and jeans on this cold weather.

"Where are we?" Jisung asked as he roam around his gaze on the building in front of them. "I said you have to tour us."

Daniel smiled widely. "We're going on a tour after." he said and get the papers from Jisung and held the older's hand while they go in.

Jisung was in awe hearing Daniel converse in English on their way. He was talking on one of the windows and get some papers. The other's were sitting far away from them and just looking around.

"Hyung, sign."

"For what?" he asked while scanning the paper with only English words written. His parents told him not to sign documents he can't read. Daniel filled up the things above in alphabet letters.

Daniel put down his paper between them and held on Jisung's hands tightly. "Let's get married." he whispered.

Jisung blinked. Did he just heard him right? "W-What?"

"Let's get married, hyung."

He stared at the paper between them. Using the little alphabet letters he knows, he reads what was written on the paper.

_Marriage Registration_

Jisung looked at Daniel, vision blurry from tears. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked fanning his tears but it didn't stop falling.

Daniel wiped his tears away. "What if you say ' _no_ '?"

He laughs as he wiped his own tears. "Why would I say no to this face?" he said and pinched Daniel's face.

"Ha! I told you, he would cry. Give me my five dollars, bitch." Sungwoon talked loudly. Both of them glaced at their friends, who were in the middle of giving Sungwoon money, while Daniel gave them an okay sign.

Jisung finally signed the papers. The younger excitedly gave it to the lady on the window who congratulated them both before releasing their certificate. Daniel danced while holding their certificate and bragging it to their friends.

"Congrats Niel, you can now sleep in peace. How many weeks did we planned this?"

Daniel grinned at Seongwu. "Thanks for keeping it a secret."

"Congratulations, hyung. You can now tie him up on the bed with consent." Sungwoon said to Jisung tapping the older's back.

"Finally, we can have our most awaited tour." Jaehwan said and stretched his arms.

Daniel tapped Jaehwan's shoulder. "Sorry about that Jaehwanie but the tour was a lie. My husband and I are going on our honeymoon." he said and took Jisung's hand and said their goodbye to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> NielSung fighting!
> 
> Leave your comments, suggestions and engri remarks down below. *kisses*


End file.
